guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Bond
Does this end when it heals? — Skuld 08:27, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :No. It says "whenever" as opposed to "the next time." --68.142.14.91 16:59, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Would this be suitable for hydra farming given the spike nature of their meteors and fireballs? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Darreljnz (talk • ) 19:28, 12 June 2006 (CDT). Is it just me or does it seem they have silently updated this. I was trying to farm trolls in talus chute and even though the health was appearing, i wasn't gaining it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 05:57, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :Nope, the skill works fine. I just checked --Sahib ::I know the skill works, but its now healing BEFORE you take the dmg, rather then after. Basically I put up prot spirit, and at 105hp i was taking 10dmg. First attack, no health recieved, 2nd attack 84 health recieved and then 10 dmg taken.. so i was still at 95hp. When trolls manage to hit at once, it is of course much higher dmg taken since its similar to a spike, and spirit bond triggers BEFORE teh dmg is taken.. Since skill description reads "" For 8 seconds, whenever target ally takes more than 60 damage from a single attack or Spell, that ally is healed for 40...88 Health. "" it would make e think that healing is done AFTER the dmg. which is what was happening before the last update. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 06:32, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :::You can't get hit by multiple things "at once." Every hit resolves individually. Spirit bond has always healed before you take the damage. Since spirit bond heals based on unmodified damage taken (as in, before prot spirit or other things), it only makes sense that it triggers before damage is actually resolved. --68.142.14.40 07:08, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Not realy, back when i first got it i could use it and it would heal me AFTER i was attack, so i basically NEVER left full health, aslong as i kept that and prot spirit up, now however i don't... unles it was part of a skil update, when they added the missing skillz —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Keirou (talk • ) 08:26, 26 June 2006 (CDT). :::::This is fairly easy to resolve: Go in with your monk, get hit, screen cap the +84 health and the health bar unhealed. This will prove you got healed before you got damaged. --Karlos 15:39, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::: I've Just finished Frapsing the video, converted it to wmv, and am now uploading to google video, its just over 15mb. Will post a link soon as it is available --Keirou ::::::I wasn't contesting it healed before you took the damage. I was saying it was always like that. --68.142.14.40 09:50, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::We'll if i could turn back time to show when i was farming i would show u that i NEVER left full health becasue it did the healing after the hit. this allowed me to have my points from health into inspiriration (channeling) or tactics (bonettis). --Keirou Where can you get spirit bond the page doesn't say. I'm adventuring all over cantha to find it :Same here! Where can I find it? :/ — Poki#3 20:26, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ::Nevermind. It was right under my nose ^^;;; — Poki#3 20:31, 8 July 2006 (CDT) ---- okay, seems with the recent update the old spirit bonding farming is dead >_> this skill is nect to useless now as it was used to aggro huge groups. lets hope somebody comes up with another idea --Thord Delum 06:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Now it does what it was intended to do: anti-spike. You can still use it for farming, but then moving is a no-no since you have to use it as soon as it recharges. 220.233.103.77 06:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, but no. Thord's right. You can't possibly keep Spirit Bond up now, 10 attacks will happen before it's even recharged, then you're dead. I don't think you tested it - I did. Go try farming Shiroken out of Harvest Temple or minotaurs in Elona. The 600 monk build is dead. :compared to 55hp, sb was used to aggro bigger groups. if you consider this the 10-attacks rule kills farming with this skill efficiently. but i agree that sb will now be used as spike protection. good idea from anet, good way to get what they want. which doesnt make the situation for me as farmer any better :/ --Thord Delum 13:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Shall we add the 10 attack condition rule to the main page and go quietly weep in a corner? --Infusco 10:44, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Oh great, now ANet has ensured that Rangers will end up letting their pets starve. Great work, ANet, you've removed one of the only ways to get a Dire pet! --Gimmethegepgun 15:03, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :If you seriously think this was one of the only ways to get a dire pet, you may wanna /uninstall. --[riVen] 15:26, 26 October 2006 (CDT) AAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAMN YOU UPDATES OF EVIL!!! --User:Mgrinshpon :Well there goes the sprit bond build back to 55ing again. --Antiarchangel 20:54, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Lucky for me Necro runes are still cheap... --Curse You 22:42, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::Still sucks though. 55ing got nerfed once with Prot bond, but that at least had an alternative. :::Although note that SB builds can still kill smaller groups.144.32.128.119 05:09, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Wow, great. That's SOOO helpful, killing 2 people at a time I mean. Woot! Just what I always wanted to do! --Mgrinshpon 06:28, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Re-enchanting Spirit Bond won't reset the amount of hits taken. Hrrrmmm Overkill I used to use this in some builds not in farming builds (I don't farm) but general protection builds usually I would put protective sprit and this on somone takeing extreme damage to neutralize this effect for awhile. But now it dosen't work at all... As refreshing the skill dosen't reset the number of attacks it defends from... I can't use it legitamatly with any build now Looks like Arena net threw the baby out with the bathwater in there hate at farmers. And ultimatly It's the legitamate players whitch suffer for this. Useless skill ¬_¬ Ansi 19:16, 2 December 2006 (CST) :PvP... — Skuld 19:27, 2 December 2006 (CST) Spirit Bond Animation I love the spirit bond animation. If guildwiki could add the animation image of spirit bond on its page that would be nice. I do have the non-animated image of spirit bond uploaded. Feel free to use it. Greenery 00:25, 3 December 2006 (CST) Former Rules? What were the former rules of this spell? I am curious at what the update did. Thanks. -- Joseph (T/ ) 18:02, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Used to trigger an infinate number of times in the duration, now only triggers 10 — Skuld 18:03, 13 December 2006 (CST) A bit confused... I'm not sure how it works. I'm clear that it lasts 10 strikes or 8 seconds, whichever comes first. However, does it function as which of the following: A. If any single attack does 60+ damage, it heals. B. If the attacks total 60+ damage, it heals and then ends. C. If the attacks total 60+ damage, it heals on that hit and every hit after. -DV :A, though it's actually if any single damage packet deals 60 or more, not just a single skill (since you might end up taking the damage as separate packets). --Fyren 15:30, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Thank you. Now I'm increasingly certain it's just not worth using. I'm struggling these days to find true Protection spells worth taking, more and more they seem like healing with a side-effect. Though I did appreciate the temporary change to Shielding Hands. -DV :::If you're looking for PvE... I dunno, heh. But in PvP this is worthwhile since you can often recognize when a pile of damage is about to hit someone. --Fyren 15:56, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, it's mostly as pertains to PvE. In terms of PvP, this may work on Elementalists, but seems less likely to affect Warriors, Assassins, Dervishes, or even Rangers. I believe effects like Conjure Lightning and Order of Pain count as separate damage packets, no? -DV :::::Conjures are separate (not that you'll see them much outside of RA/AB), but when you see warriors/dervishes converge on a target, you know that guy's about to get brained (and probably also get zapped by some casters). Damage bonuses from attack skills like eviscerate, wearing strike, and so on will often put damage above 60. --Fyren 16:32, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Ahh... thought those counted as a separate packet. Good to know. Now I need some decent PvE protection prayers, Aegis increasingly doesn't cut it. Too bad SoA takes so long to recharge. If Shield of Regeneration comes back down to 5s, then I might be happy. -DV